


In This Life

by Geeky_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Edward Cullen, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dark Character, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme edging, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Mates, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Reincarnation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmates, Spit Kink, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, submissive edward cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Mind/pseuds/Geeky_Mind
Summary: Edward, Harry and Klaus were lovers. Edward was killed in 1300’s. Now years later, he and Bella are getting married. Everything changes, when two men come to his house, claiming that he is their lost love. He is sure he knows them, but how? He hasn’t met them before. He gets his memory back, but who will he choose? His lovers, who had been waiting for him for centuries or Bella, who he has promised a forever to? Reincarnation!





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Twilight Saga. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> Pairing: Klaus Mikaelson/Harry Potter/Edward Cullen.
> 
> Rated: NC-17. Contains mature content.
> 
> Warning: This is a smut between three men. It has a story, but it contains EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT. This isn’t exactly a BDSM story, but it falls in the category of Porn with Plot. Though this is 70% smut (and the smut is not entirely realistic), therefore apologize in advance, because this is my first m/m slash, so I don’t know what I am doing here. If this is not your cup of tea and if you are not of legal age - please stop reading now. Major character deaths.
> 
> And finally, the characters are not exactly similar to the ones you have seen or know. They are OOC. And the major characters are going to be DARK!
> 
> I would once again like to warn you, that this story has been marked as MA/NC17. Acts of sexual nature follow. If you are underage, I would like to request you to skip the part written after the line break. 
> 
> AN: I am not sure if I should post this, but anyway here it is. It has a story, but it is PWP. In case you find any mistakes in the smut, that’s because this is the first time I am writing smut, so please be patient with me.
> 
> I’ve changed almost everything and this is a short story, you’ll understand once you read it. I mean no disrespect to anyone, this is written just for fun.
> 
> I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please be patient with me, this is my first-time writing slash.  
> And I hope you like it. 
> 
> Please read the end note. It’s important.

 

 **Summary** \- Edward, Harry and Klaus were lovers. Edward was killed in 1300’s. Now years later, he and Bella are getting married. Everything changes, when two men come to his house, claiming that he is their lost love. He is sure he knows them, but how? He hasn’t met them before. He gets his memory back, but who will he choose? His lovers, who had been waiting for him for centuries or Bella, who he has promised a forever to? **Reincarnation!**

 

* * *

The day started normally. He picked Bella up from her house and brought her back to his house. Alice wanted her to ‘break-in’ her wedding shoes, while everyone else was busy preparing for their wedding tomorrow. He was standing in the living room staring at the vast forest in front of him, thinking about everything that has changed in the last year.

Life since the war with Victoria and the newborn vampires has been a lot different. He had proposed to Bella and she said yes. She had finally taken the decision, chosen him and not that _dog_ , but he was skeptical about her feelings towards him. She had told him that she loved him more, but the way she had kissed him... He knew that Jacob had manipulated her, and that’s why she had kissed Jacob on the mountain but she kissed him back, responded like she won’t be able to live without him. She had been wild and frantic when he had revealed to Jacob, that they were going to marry. He had always known, that some part of her wanted Jacob because of what he could give her – a family, children, a normal life, which he couldn’t. He knew she felt guilty about the kiss, but he didn’t know if she should. He wanted her to be happy and to chose someone with least regrets. He would support her even if she chose Jacob. The way she had broken down after coming back from La Push after saying goodbye to the _mutt_ didn’t settle well with him. She hadn’t had the same reaction when he had left her. He felt horrible for comparing two different situations, but were they really that different? He didn’t know and it didn’t matter. They were getting married soon. Everything was ready, but he couldn’t just shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.

She wanted him to turn her as soon as they got married and that’s why she had said yes to marry him. She told him, that she wanted to become a vampire because she didn’t feel his equal, but she had loved him knowing that they were part of two different species. Was it really love or did she just think what she had for him was love? She was a teenager in true sense after all, unlike him.  Would she still have married him, if he would have been a normal human? He didn’t think so. Bella hated the idea of marriage and he didn’t blame her for it. She wanted him, but he just wasn’t sure about it and he didn’t want to hurt her either. He couldn’t talk to anyone about her. She already was the part of his family, no one would understand. Maybe, Carlisle and Esme would, but it would divide his family and he didn’t want that.

He was too afraid to talk to her, he was too afraid of hurting her.

.

He came back to himself, when he heard two loud cracks right in front of their house. He heard as everyone in his family stiffened and came running to the front porch. He and Alice pushed Bella behind them as they stared at the two humans standing there.

He hadn’t seen anyone coming and there wasn’t a single car parked there. Did their vehicle broke and they found this place for help? How none of them had heard them?

The man had dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes. He was well-built, possessed a delicate and yet masculine face. The other man was lean, with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead had untidy midnight hair, bright green eyes and eyed that looked like they held all the secrets of the universe. Both were dressed casually and were wearing jeans with shirt and a jacket. He himself wasn’t short by any means, 6’1, but they were both tall, standing at 6’4. These men rivalled Emmett. As he stared at the God like men, he felt the need to submit to them, bare his throat to both of them and he took a step forward to do just that. But Carlisle shouted at him in his mind, while Bella held his hand tightly and he came out of his trance and his eyes widened. What was he doing? Who were these men?

He felt a sense of dejavu, like he knew both of them, but he had never seen them before. He tried listening to them, but he got nothing and his eyes widened even more. The quietness of their minds fascinated him, but it baffled him so much, that he pushed into their minds, trying to get something, anything, but was shocked when instead of the thoughts, he hit a wall and both their gazes snapped towards him.

He looked at them and they were staring right at him, and he shivered under their gaze. He didn’t know why, but he felt like a pray and these two were the predators as their eyes pierced him. He could hear similar thoughts from his family, and Bella - she seemed curious like always. Jasper was ready to fight, even though he himself couldn’t understand why he wanted to fight with the two humans. Their scents were foreign and none of them had crossed something like this before.

“Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Can we help you? Are you lost?” Carlisle asked politely.

“Yes, you see, we are here to take back something of ours.” Klaus answered with a smirk.

Carlisle looked at the men confused and then asked, “Something of yours? What is it?”

“Edward Andrew Marston.” The raven-haired man said as he stared directly in Edward’s eyes and Edward stiffened. He didn’t know why, but it felt like he had heard the name before.

Every Cullen stiffened, but Carlisle said, “You might be mistaken. My son’s name is Edward, but there is no Edward Andrew Marston here.”

“You don’t remember us, love?” Klaus said mockingly. He hated these ‘vegetarians’, his patience was running thin and he wanted to get it over with.

“Niklaus!” Harry snapped at him.

“What? I am not your Edward. I haven’t ever seen you before.” Edward said, even though he was panicking inside. He couldn’t understand the feelings bubbling inside him for these men. Why these two were affecting him so much?

“Of course, you don’t remember, love. It happened in early 14th century.” Klaus said placatingly, though it did anything but that.

“What? Are you crazy? I think you hit your head.” He yelled losing all his composure, then he lowered his voice and whispered to Carlisle, “Carlisle, I think you should check the humans.”

“You wound us, love. We’re perfectly fine.” Klaus said satirically.

“What? But… how did you… You’re humans.” Emmett asked perplexed.

“But, we never said we were humans.” Klaus smirked.

Edward wasn’t paying attention, so he didn’t hear Rosalie’s thoughts until she moved forward and attacked the man. His dread increased and his instincts were telling him to rip her head off and save the man. He was about to move when, the blonde man’s sclera turned red, while his iris turned golden, black veins started pulsating under them and his fangs descended from his mouth. Everyone stared in horror as with speed which rivaled theirs, he caught Rosalie by her throat, slammed her on the ground and growled at her. Emmett ran forward to save her, but the raven-haired man waved his hand; and Emmett went flying back and crashed into a couple of trees.

They didn’t know what these two were, but it was clear, that they were more powerful than all of them.

“If you tried that once more, I will rip out every single part of that pretty body of your slowly, until you beg me to kill you.” Then he looked into her eyes and said, _“You won’t do anything until I ask you to, you won’t speak until you have my permission, you’ll remember everything, but you’ll only do what I ask you to do, like a good little slave. Do you understand?”_ he asked her softly, while holding her throat tightly with one hand and the other was caressing her cheek, like she was a toy for him to play.

“I won’t do anything until I have your permission, like a good little slave.” Rosalie replied in a monotone voice, after which he released her.

Everyone took a sharp breath and their eyes widened, when they heard her repeating his words, like a trained doll.

“Rosie?” Emmett called as he came near them.

Rosalie didn’t reply just stared at him, eyes full of panic.

Emmett turned to the blond man and roared, “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing much, she’s just my slave now.” Klaus answered. Then he turned towards her and said, “Rosie. Why don’t you go get me a drink? The best smelling human you can find and alive. I don’t like stale food.”

Rosalie didn’t reply, just blurred through the forests, Emmett glared at Klaus, but followed her, intending to stop her from doing anything which she would regret.

The remaining Cullen’s, were staring at them with open trepidation and fright. They were ready to fight these men, even if it ended with their deaths.

“What are you and what is it that you want? We haven’t done anything to harm you.” Carlisle asked angrily.

“She shouldn’t have attacked me without reason.” Klaus shrugged.

“Niklaus, enough! We are not here to harm anyone.” Harry said in a tone which left room for an argument and Klaus gritted his teeth, but didn’t reply.

Just then, a wolf came barreling from the forest and slammed into Harry, claws digging into his stomach and jaws wide-open, trying to tear Harry’s head.

Bella’s eyes widened as she saw the wolf, she knew it was Leah and her breathing increased.

Edward’s throat clogged up and he blurred forward without a conscious thought to kill the wolf, that was trying to kill the raven-haired man, but before he could do anything, Klaus reached forward, plunged his hand into the wolf’s chest and pulled her heart out. The wolf didn’t even have the time to notice anything, as the breath left her body. Klaus dropped the heart on the ground, picked the wolf off Harry, threw her aside and kneeled down to check on Harry. He wanted to do things his own way, but Harry wanted to talk _civilly_. He heard many howls and his anger increased. He would kill them all if he needed to.

Everyone else was frozen with fear as they saw Leah’s body transforming back into her human form, heart lying beside her, blood pooling around all around her. They had never seen such brutality before, even Aro killed humans by drinking their bloods, not like this.

Edward was staring at the two men, feeling like he had seen something like this before, not understanding where; he was relieved that the man was fine and afraid of what would become of him and his family now.

Klaus was fussing over Harry when he said, “I’m fine Niklaus.”

Just then, 8 wolves came from the woods and started growling at them, one whined and went to the girl lying on the ground and started nudging her as Carlisle covered her naked body with a cloth.

Out of nowhere, a russet brown wolf lunged onto Klaus, but he swiftly turned around and held him by his throat, the wolf dangling in the air as Klaus tightened his hold and the wolf whined.

“Jacob!” Bella shouted as she tried to run to him, but Alice held her hand in a tight grip. “Please, don’t hurt him!” She pleaded to Klaus again as she pulled against Alice’s grip.

Klaus looked at the girl, then at the wolves and growled, eyes flashing golden and every single one of them backed away, before they lowered onto their bellies and surrendered to the wolf, who was stronger and more powerful than anything they’ve ever seen.

Their new Alpha!

“What?” Jasper whispered as he stared at the wolves. What was happening? He hadn’t heard about anything like this ever. And what were these two men?

Klaus released his grip on the russet wolf who fell on the ground, breathing heavily and smirked down at him.

“We came here in peace, to talk, we never intended to harm anyone, but you are forcing us to do things, we don’t want to do. Would you let us speak now or someone else wants to die?” Harry asked them calmly, like he was talking about the weather.

“You killed Leah.” Bella shouted as she stared at the two.

Klaus’s eyes narrowed at the human, what was she doing here in a house full of vampires? But he answered anyway in an amused tone, “She attacked my mate, darling.”

Edward moved forward from her spot and asked, “What are you? And what did you do to these wolves?”

“We are the originals, love. First vampires created in this world, most powerful creatures of this earth and anyone else you’ve ever seen. And I am the new alpha of the pack.”

“How can that be? Aren’t you a vampire?” Jasper asked flummoxed.

“I am a hybrid. Wolf and a Vampire.” Klaus shrugged.

Just then Rosalie came and dropped a girl in front of Klaus, who was crying hysterically, Emmett came after her, clothes torn and dirty. It was clear they’ve had a fight.

“Ah! Well done, kitten.” Then Klaus compelled the human and gave her to Harry, who drank from her and his wounds healed. The Cullen’s stopped breathing when they smelled her blood and Alice held Jasper tightly. Their eyes turned black, even though they stared at the poor girl in horror, but no one moved forward to help her.

After Harry was done drinking, Klaus compelled the girl to forget the incident and asked Rosalie to drop the girl safely where she had found her.

“Why isn’t she dead or turning? You fed on her.” Alice asked with wide-eyes.

“Because they aren’t venomous. They can feed on a human easily without killing then and to turn into a vampire, a human need to be fed their blood and then die.” Edward muttered as if in a trance, before blinking as he realized what he had said and stared at Klaus and Harry as everyone else stared at him, not knowing what to say.

“Ho… How did I know that?” Edward stuttered.

“You remember bits and pieces!” Klaus said with glee.

“Edward, our souls are bound together. We’ve been waiting for you for centuries. I placed a spell on you. You’ll remember everything, if you allow me?” Harry asked as he looked at Edward.

“How do I know that you aren’t placing false memories in my head?” Edward asked suspiciously.

“You’ll know and we’ll leave if you don’t want us even after you regained your memories. I promised you that you can do whatever makes you happy and no one will force you.” Harry whispered sincerely as he looked at Edward, straight in the eyes.

Edward looked at them for a long time and nodded. Everyone was staring at him skeptically and no one wanted the two men, to harm him.

“Edward. Don’t! Please don’t do this. We don’t know who these people are and I don’t want to lose you. We are getting married tomorrow.” Bella said frantically as her lips quivered.

“You are getting married tomorrow and to this… this human?” Klaus sneered through gritted teeth, his eyes tightened as he stared at her with open disgust and she shivered under his scrutiny as chills ran down her spine.

“Yes. She’s my fiancée. Now, do whatever you want to do. I don’t want any more bloodshed because of me.” Edward said in a monotone, as he shifted not so subtly in front of Bella and blocked her from the hybrid’s view.

 Harry closed his eyes, as far as he knew Edward, if he had promised a girl to marry her, he wont back down from his word. He just hoped that the memories would be enough to bring him back to them. Remind him of their love! Of their promise to each other.

He moved forward, placed his fingers on Edward’s forehead and they both shivered at the electricity that ran down their bodies at the contact, but both ignored it and readied themselves. While everyone, the vampires and the wolves stared with dread in their hearts, not knowing what was about to happen.

Harry whispered, “I’m sorry. It will hurt.”

And with that, he closed his eyes and started chanting the spell in Latin. Edward started whimpering and shaking, then he let out a deafening scream and blacked out. Harry, on the other hand, started bleeding from his nose, but he didn’t loose the contact until he himself lost consciousness.

Klaus blurred forward and caught Harry before he could hit the ground, while Carlisle caught Edward. Esme and Bella came running towards him, while Jasper held Alice tightly to him who was trying to see the future, but wasn’t able to see anything, but blackness.

* * *

** MEMORY **

_Niklaus has invited everyone to from different towns to celebrate his and his family’s shifting to the new town and his newly build mansion, but his family and Harrison knew that it was just to enlarge his social circle, which would increase the chances of finding the doppelgänger. Everyone knew Niklaus was hell bent on breaking the curse which was the reason they have invited every Lord and Lady which he could._

_Harrison shook his head at his husband. He loved Niklaus, but sometimes he just wanted to kill the man, over his obsessive and cruel behavior. They had been together ever when they were human, he was changed along with the family as Esther and Mikael treated him like their own children. And because of the fact that he was a wizard, he had always been powerful and had helped them whenever he could. He and Esther felt a kinship towards each other because of the fact, meanwhile Michael liked him because he was ‘perfect’ at whatever he did. Which wasn’t true in his opinion. He had a tough life before the Mikaelson’s took pity on him and took him in. His parents were killed when he was a baby by an evil wizard, he didn’t know how the wizard died, just that he was left on the doorsteps of his aunt’s house. They weren’t abusive, but he was nothing more than a servant, so he ran as soon as he turned 16, after which he met Mikael and helped him by his magic. He had thought that the man would kill him, thinking that he was evil, but it turned out that his wife was a witch as well, they opened their home for him and rest was history._

_It turned out that almost all their children were of the same age as him, and he formed a close bond with all of them Kol had powers like his mother, and they got along as they pranked their siblings. He liked Nik from the first time he saw the man smiling, but Niklaus loved Tatia. Both Niklaus and Elijah were broken after her death and he had been there for his family after Henrik’s demise. Harrison didn’t know when Niklaus fell for him, but he just knew that one moment they were reminiscing about the time when they were human, and the next they were ripping each-other’s clothes off. After a couple of years, they got married in a small ceremony attended by their family and the priest. He had always been thankful to their family for supporting them and making him a part of it._

_Now, here he was. Consort of Lord Niklaus, greeting these obnoxious people, who thought of themselves as the deities of this world. He snorted, trying to cease the urge to kill his husband._

_._

_The first time both of them saw him, they felt an instant connection and realized that he was their mate. The final piece of their heart, which would complete them. The man looked somewhere around in his early 20’s and was impossibly beautiful. He had an angular face with high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. He had had a slender and muscular body, sandy-colored hair which were messy, and greyish-green eyes which shined like diamonds. He was helping the servants to remove the boxes from the carriages._

_He and Niklaus were mesmerized as they stared at the man and as if the man knew he was being looked at, his head shot up and his gaze snapped towards them. As he and Niklaus went towards him, his heartbeat sped up and blushed, but didn’t look away._

_“My Lord’s.” He greeted, as soon as they reached near him._

_“I am Harrison Jamesy Potter Mikaelson and this is Niklaus Mikaelson.” Harry said with a smile. The man’s eyes widened and he looked surprised for a second, before smiling back._

_“Oh! Forgive me. I’m_ _Edward Andrew_ _Marston._ _”_

 _“We have never been so glad to meet anyone before,_ _Edward_ _.” Niklaus purred huskily as he took his hand and kissed the back of it._ _Edward_ _blushed profusely and_ _stared at them through his lashes._

 _“_ _Edward_ _! Come here right now! Carry these bags!” A man shouted and all three gazes snapped towards him. The man was the same age as_ _Edward_ _, both had the same hair color, but other than that, there was no resemblance._

_Both Niklaus and Harrison narrowed their eyes, while Edward turned red with embarrassment._

_“Sorry, that’s my brother. I have to go.”_ _Edward_ _said and ran towards the man._

_._

_A couple of days later, they found out that the man was_ _Edward’s_ _half-brother. His mother died in child-birth and his father married another, after a couple of months._ _Gawain_ _was born a year later._ _Edward’s_ _father was a drunk and hated him because he ‘killed’ his mother. The family treated him like an outcast, a servant, and he was betrothed to a girl._

_Edward was extremely shy and only talked when asked something. The both of them hadn’t missed the bruises marred on his skin, while he was working, which he always kept covered under his clothing. They needed to talk to him, to tell him everything, to see if he would accept them. So, they decided to talk to him as soon as possible._

_._

_The next day found Harrison and Niklaus in the stable, where_ _Edward_ _was tending to a horse._

 _“_ _Edward_ _! We have men to do take care of everything, why are **you** tending to the animals?” Harrison asked Edward._

 _“My Lords!”_ _Edward_ _whirled around and exclaimed as he stared at them. Then, he said with a smile, “Gamin had been my friend since I was a child.”_

 _“It’s Harrison and Niklaus for you,_ _Edward_ _.” Niklaus reminded him politely, at which Edward shyly nodded._

 _“So, tell us something about yourself,_ _Edward_ _. What do you like? What do you do for work?” Harrison asked wanting to know everything about their mate._

_“There’s nothing much. I love spending time with animals and I work for my family.” He whispered softly._

_Suddenly, Harrison took a step closer to him, took_ _Edward_ _hand and asked,_ _“Would you allow us to court you,_ _Edward_ _?”_

 _“W… what? Bu…but… You want to court me? Why?”_ _Edward_ _stuttered with bewilderment, eyes-wide, heart beating wildly in his chest._

 _“You are our soulmate,_ _Edward_ _. A part of us that will complete us. We like you. Don’t you want us?” Niklaus asked._

 _Suddenly he wrenched his hand back, eyes filled with tears and he shouted. “Are you making fun of me? Did Gawain_ _told you to do this? I did everything they’ve asked of me and I even agreed to marry that girl. Why would he do this to me?”_

 _Harrison’s eyes widened at that, but Niklaus went near him and said, “_ _Edward_ _..._ _Edward_ _…”_

_“Everyone will laugh at me now because I don’t like women. Why would he tell this to you?” Edward started uttering._

_“Edward! Listen to us!” Harrison almost shouted._

_Edward_ _looked at them, red eyes filled with tears, looking broken and Niklaus took both his hands in his and said seriously, “No one’s asked us to do anything. You don’t have to marry anyone you don’t like. You are our mate! You belong with us and we want you.” He pulled one of_ _Edward_ _’s hand and placed it on the front of his pants, right on his hardened erection and_ _Edward_ _’s eyes widened even more, he hastily pulled his hand back and blushed profusely._

_Harrison moved towards him and whispered, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want and you can stay here if you like. You don’t know us and its fine, you can take all the time you need, you don’t even have to say yes if you don’t want to, but still we are asking the permission to court you.”_

_Edward_ ’ _s breath hitched as he stared at the both of them. Then his brows furrowed and asked, “What do you mean by ‘mate’?_

_Harrison looked at Niklaus, who gave him a nod. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and said, “Will you come with us? We want to show you something.”_

_When looked at them with suspicion, but Harrison placated and finally convinced him to come along. They took him to their chamber, which was on the other side of the tower and revealed that they were vampires._ _Edward didn’t believe them until_ _Niklaus showed him his face. His eyes were red, black veins were pulsing under them and his fangs descended from his mouth._ _Edward’s eyes widened and he fell on his back, trying to find a way to escape. He looked like he would faint any minute and was crying, begging them not to kill him, but Harrison blurred right in front of him and finally succeeded in calming him down._

 _Edward was sitting on the edge of their bed. He didn’t look at them, but tears were rapidly falling from his eyes. He looked defeated. Finally, after a long time, h_ _e took a deep breath and asked them in a quiet voice, “What do you want from me?”_

_Harrison kneeled in front of him, put his hands on both sides of his face, wiped the tears with his thumbs and said, “We were telling you the truth. Vampires mate for life, until they die and me and Niklaus are the originals. We can’t be killed. We want to court you and marry you someday. If you accept us, you’ll be a part of us forever. A vampire cannot live without their mate and you are ours. It’s more than a marriage in human world, the bond cannot be broken once we’ve marked you, but you don’t have to say yes if you do not want to. You are free to leave anytime you want. No one would harm you in any way.”_

_Edward_ _finally looked up and stared at them with an unfathomable expression. Then whispered a small, “Yes.”_

_“What?” Niklaus asked flabbergast. He hadn’t expected a human to accept them along with the concept of forever so easily._

_“Yes. I accept.”_ _Edward said as he looked straight at Niklaus._

_“Do you understand that this would be forever? You won’t be able to undo it once you are turned.” Niklaus asked._

_Edward gulped nervously and fidgeted, but finally looked up and said quietly, “I’ve never had anyone to love me and if by giving you a chance, I get someone who would be mine and I would belong to them, then I agree to a forever with you.”_

_Harrison moved forward and pressed his lips to_ _Edward_ _’s_ _soft ones. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed and pressed his lips back, returning the kiss. He had never had been kissed. Not even a peck, which mostly children get from their mothers when they are young. But this… this was heaven! Harrison’s hands on his face, caressing like he was made of glass, the most precious thing in the world and his eyes filled with unshed tears. He felt someone’s chest being pressed at his back, their erection poking his hips, soft lips moving up and down his neck and to his shoulders. Harrison’s tongue tangled with his as he opened his mouth and moaned. This was the first time in his life, that someone was treating him with gentleness and it was a welcoming change. He could get lost in those hands and lips moving expertly over his body. He was hard and leaking, when suddenly a hand plunged down his pants, grabbed his cock and he screamed with overwhelming sensation. No one has touched him there, neither had he himself, but as the hand moved up and down, the thumb rubbed the head, he forgot everything and gave himself over to it. Harrison’s hands were all over him, tongue into his mouth fighting for dominance and he surrendered happily. He felt like his body was on fire and he couldn’t stop the sounds that left his mouth. A groan escaped him as he began to thrust into that hand. He never knew what sex was about, why people loved it so much, but the rush of pleasure he felt throughout his body, made him dizzy. He needed something. He moaned, gasped, whimpered and groaned before painting his tunic and the hand in his cum with a loud scream in Harrison’s mouth._

 _When he came back to himself, he realized what he’d done, how wantonly he’d behaved. His family had been right. Father, mother and_ _Gawain_ _always told him, that he was a dirty whore and would never find happiness. No one would love him ever and now he realized, that they were right._ _He was nothing, but a whore. Harrison and Niklaus said they wanted him, but, now would they?_

_“What? What is it? Did we hurt you?” Harrison asked him looking worried and concerned and he couldn’t help the sob that escaped him. He lost something that could have been precious because he couldn’t control himself. His tunic was soaking wet and he had never felt so dirty in his life. He couldn’t look at them, couldn’t answer, so he just shook his head while looking down._

_Niklaus put his finger under his chin, pulled his chin up and asked, “What is it? You can tell us anything.”_

_“You wouldn’t want me anymore, now. I am just a whore.” He whispered so quietly, that they wouldn’t have been able to hear it without their vampire hearing._

_“What? Who said that to you?” Niklaus roared and_ _Edward_ _backed away in fear._

_“Niklaus!” Harrison snapped, the turned towards him and asked softly, “Why would you say that?”_

_“Father and mother always said that no one would love me, that I am just a whore and now I have lost you with my atrocious actions.”_ _Edward replied numbly as tears fell on his cheeks._

 _Niklaus tangled his hands in_ _Edward’s hair, turned his head to look at him and_ _told him, “You are our mate and we enjoyed what we did to you. We will marry you someday and we would like to do more to your body. You are not a whore. Don’t ever think that and if you are, then you are ours. Mine and Harrison’s. You will be our husband someday and no one else will have the pleasure to enjoy your body, other than the both of us. I will kill anyone who even tries.”_

_Edward shivered at the possessiveness and nodded, believing every single thing that Niklaus told him._

_“Now, I have to go find your family. They wont live to see the end of this day.” He muttered furiously and both_ _Edward ’s and Harrison’s eyes widened._

_“NO! Please don’t! Please! They are my family! I don’t want to see them hurt because of me. I beg you!” Edward said frantically as he looked at him with wild, frightened eyes._

_Niklaus’s was seething and his jaw clenched, but he nodded. Edward visibly relaxed and Harrison looked at him proudly._

_Harrison embraced him and kissed him tenderly on his whole face, removing any evidence that he had been crying, softly brushed his lips to comfort him, and Edward had never known anything so sweet, so pure… so innocent in all his life._ _Edward_ _turned into the embrace, he tentatively slipped his arms around Harrison and tightened his hold around his waist, trying to crawl inside the other man._

 _Edward suddenly pulled back and asked miserably,_ _“But I’m_ _betrothed, what about it?”_

_Harrison smiled at him and said, “I’ll take care of everything. You don’t have to worry about anything. And we aren’t letting you go, love. You’ll be staying with us.”_

_Edward looked at him with awe and his heart skipped a beat at being called ‘love’. He leaned forward and buried his face in Harrison’s neck as someone ran their fingers through his hair. He nuzzled his face in the neck happily, as he had never felt more safe or peaceful in all his 20 years._

_._

_When the celebration was over, everyone left, including_ _Edward’s family, after they were compelled. Niklaus found that the girl he was betrothed to was only because of money. Her father came from old money and had promised to give a large amount in exchange of marriage. It turned out, the girl was unstable and needed a caretaker every moment of the day. Apparently, everyone knew that because of his kind and caring nature, Edward wouldn’t abandon his wife. He had wanted to rip their hearts apart, but stopped himself because he had promised Edward._

_._

_It’s been months since they met and now preparations were being made. Harrison and Niklaus were getting married to_ _Edward. Everyone in their family loved him and he loved them all. He had never felt happier in his life. He had never imagined he would get two persons who would love him unconditionally and not only his two mates, he gained a whole family and they loved him as well. He was closest to Rebekah and Kol out of them all. They loved showing off their strengths and powers, they spent every day doing one thing or the other. He had always wanted to learn how to play music and they taught him that._

_But, he had also seen the more gruesome side of being a vampire. His family drank blood, human blood. Harrison didn’t want him to see that part of being a vampire, but he had begged them to let him watch. He wanted to know what would he be becoming one day, but Nik agreed, even though no one else did. He saw them drinking blood from others – men and women who offered themselves eagerly for the rush of pleasure it provided them, and others, who were compelled and fed on forcefully. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to force anyone for blood, but he accepted the ‘nature’ of his family. He had seen Nik killing a couple of people, who had betrayed him and tried to kill him, but Edward couldn’t bring himself to pity those men. He himself wanted to tear those apart, who wanted to harm Nik and Harry, and even his family._

_He had always been curious, and when he saw those men and women, writhing with pleasure, finding their release even without being touched as Nik drank from them, he couldn’t help the surge of possessiveness and jealously that shot through him. He wanted them to drink from him and not anyone else, so without his permission his fee moved forward and wretched the man away from his love. The man cried because of the loss as he fell on the floor, but Edward didn’t care, Nik looked at him wide-eyed, thinking that he was angry for drinking from a human, but suddenly Edward closed the distance between them and smashed his lips to Nik’s bloodied ones. He licked all the blood from Nik’s mouth, inside and out, tongue swirling to get rid of every single trace of blood that wasn’t his. He pulled back, once he was satisfied with his work and looked at Nik._

_“Love, what…?” Niklaus asked, still confused what had brought this one._

_“Drink from me, not from anyone else.” He demanded and Niklaus’s eyes widened, his mouth fell open._

_“I… I don’t want to hurt you, darling.” Niklaus whispered, even though the idea excited him._

_“You won’t! I trust you. I want to know what it feels like. I want to be the one to satisfy your needs, to give you anything you want.” He tightened his fingers in Nik’s hair and brought his mouth closer to his neck and whispered, “I want a part of me to be inside you, Nik. Please. I love you.”_

_Niklaus groaned as he kissed and licked Edward’s neck, marking a spot, then slowly and carefully bit him. The first gulp of his blood was pure pleasure and he moaned in tedium with Edward, who’s eyes rolled at the back of his head as he clung to Nik tightly, urging him for more. Both were hard and leaking, need for each other the only thing in mind, as Niklaus’s hand went inside Edward’s clothes and to his butt, caressing it, before his fingers moved down to the crack slowly, before drifting even lower and rubbing them over his well-used hole, where he and Harrison had been just a couple of hours ago. Hot liquid was gushing from his hole, soaking Edward’s pants and his hand, and he plunged two of his fingers into it without warning and Edward screeched. Finally, when he felt Edward’s sphincter relax, he started pushing his fingers in and out, finding his prostate and hitting it again and again as Edward moaned. He felt the muscles around his fingers tighten as he took one last gulp of the divine blood and they both came groaning._

_Edward’s limbs felt heavy as he fell limp on Nik, who was still rubbing his internal walls with his fingers and was hitting his abused prostate every once in a while, and held Edward tightly to him with his other hand._

_“Nik, stop, please, no more, I don’t have anything left.” Edward begged still clinging to him, even though his hips were gyrating and he was pushing himself back onto those fingers._

_“Of course, you can love.” Niklaus whispered as he licked the spot where he had bitten him._

_He ripped Edward’s clothes and just pulled his cock out of his clothes, without bothering to remove them. Then, he spun Edward around and pushed him towards the wall with his back towards him, Edward whimpered, but unable to control his need for Nik’s cock any longer, he spread his legs, reached behind and held his crack open, exposing his angry-red, swollen hole, which was still wide-open and leaking to Niklaus. His thighs were wet, so Nik didn’t wait, just rammed his cock inside him and Edward screamed, eyes screwed shut at the pain, Nik’s chest pressed against his back. When he didn’t move even after a long time, Edward whined and said, “Move.”_

_“No.” Niklaus answered simply._

_“What?” Edward asked bewildered._

_Niklaus leaned closer to him and licked his ear, then said, “I wont move, but you will slam yourself onto my cock and I don’t want you to stop until I fill you full of my cum.”_

_Edward turned red, but his hips moved forward on its own accord and then he slammed back on the thick cock and moaned obscenely. He bit his lower lip, head thrown back and resting on Nik’s shoulder, mouth open in wanton ecstasy as he impaled himself on the hard cock again and again. Harder, faster and deeper. He clenched each time he took the cock, growing wilder by the seconds. He felt so wanton and dirty, while Nik just stood there with his palms against the wall._

_His hand went towards his cock, but Nik held both his wrists and pinned then with his own and said, “No. You will not come, but I want to see how dirty you are, how desperate for me to fill your hole with my cum.”_

_The words were making him miserable, but they were turning him on as well. His hips moved faster with his own violation this time, intending to finish it faster, but he felt his belly fluttering and he knew he was about to come. Niklaus’s hands were roaming all over his body, tugging and pinching his already hardened nipples, lips kissing wherever he could reach, marking him. He was seeing flashes of white as he felt hot cum filling him up and leaking out of his ass, as his hole was already loose before this. He could feel the release at the back of his tongue, but suddenly his cock and balls were held in a brutally tight grip and he felt like he might cry, tears gathering on the corner of his eyes._

_“Nik.” He almost pleaded._

_“I’m sorry, love, but you will have to wait for Harrison to be back tonight and then we’ll see how many times can you come in one night.”_

_Edward whimpered, but relented. Nik pulled his cock out with a wet **squelch** sound and he blushed, embarrassed as more come slid from him, wetting his thighs._

_He turned around and his eyes widened as he felt himself growing hot. He and Nik hadn’t been alone, there were at least ten people standing there. Three were the servants of this house, and the other seven were ‘the food’. They were staring at him, how hadn’t he seen them before?_

_He looked at Nik with narrowed eyes, who just winked at him and blurred out before he could say anything, leaving him there hard, soaking wet and nude!_

_._

_Edward blushed when he thought back on the first day they had touched him, made him feel things he’d never thought possible. They had come a long way. Now, they shared a bed every day, shared what lovers did and he understood the importance of it in life. It was a means to show someone how much you love them, how much you cared about them and his disappointment at his father actions towards him increased. He wasn’t a whore. Well, maybe he was, but only for his mates. The loves of his life! He loved it when they did all those things to him, rammed their tongues, fingers, cocks or even their whole arms inside him; teased him to the point where he went crazy with need, became incoherent, begged them like a whore, but they never treated him like his own family did. It didn’t matter anyhow, he had what he needed and he would never let it go. He loved that they took care of him every single time afterwards, no matter how many times they did it or how long it’s been. Those were the people who loved him and he loved them back._

_Edward blushed furiously, as he thought about all the dirty words his mates loved to say, especially Nik._

**_“Our messy whore, leaking from your cock and your hole, princess. It’s a shame that you leak it all out. We should find a way to always keep you filled with cum, breed you until your stomach is bulging with it.”_ **

_He groaned at the idea of being kept full with his mates cum, he would feel so full… and he wondered and bemoaned the fact, that he couldn’t bear his mates children. He wanted his belly to swell… filled with lots of children…_

_Harry had found him one day when he was melancholy, sitting in the garden and had begrudgingly told him about ‘it’. Harrison had looked at him strangely and then had promised him to look into it. He was a wizard, it shouldn’t be impossible for him, nothing was and so, he held onto the hope._

_His life had never been better._

_._

_It was his wedding day and he had invited his family to be there with him today. Everyone told him not to, but he didn’t listen to anyone stubbornly and because of it he was lying here, in the puddle of his own blood. The sword still buried inside him, as he heaved for breath. He wanted to wait for his mates and apologize to them, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to, he didn’t have much time._

_Gawain_ _came into his chamber, just before he was about to get married and he had never been happier. Thinking that his brother was happy for him and had come to congratulate him, but how wrong had he been._

 _He didn’t understand what had happened until he heard the sickening sound of the sword plunging in his body again and again, his hand went to his stomach, where Gawain_ _has left the sword, he stared as the blood gushed out and he fell on his knees, still not knowing what he ever did to make_ _Gawain_ _hate him so much, to end him this way._

_Probably, he should have let Nik kill his family when had first offered._

_._

_Niklaus came to see_ _Edward_ _one last time before the wedding. Harrison had been feeling strange all day and he trusted him to believe that, but he won’t let anything bad happen on this day. Finally,_ _Edward would be theirs in every sense of the world. They would turn him and mark him today._

 _As he entered into_ _Edward ’s chamber,_ _everything inside him froze for a moment. He didn’t know what he was seeing._ _Edward lying on the ground with a sword still inside him, blood all around him. His ears were ringing, so he wasn’t able to hear the fading heartbeat. The injuries were extensive, he didn’t know if Edward was even alive! He roared the first name that came to his mind, the only person that could help his mate._

_“Harrison!”_

_He flitted to the floor on his knees, next to_ _Edward,_ _his arms supporting his head and bringing him gently to his chest. Tears filled his eyes when suddenly the door burst open and someone screamed, but he didn’t pay attention. Someone fell on their knees and hastily tried to check_ _Edward. He looked up and saw Harrison frantically searching a way to bring Edward back to them, waving his wand._

 _They looked down, only to see the eyes they loved staring at them, filled with pain and apology. He didn’t want the apology, he just needed his mates, so he hastily bit his wrist and placed it on_ _Edward ’s_ _mouth, but instead of going inside, the blood spilled from the corner of his mouth._

 _"Do…n't f…orget me."_ _Edward_ _said, as he struggled to breath._

 _Edward_ _knew it was the end._ _His_ _only regret was that he was leaving his mates behind. He had never been happier, he had everything, even if it wasn’t for a long time. He was glad that they hadn’t marked him or they would have suffered. Tears, one after another, slid down his cheeks. He longed to touch their face one final time, but his limbs felt heavy, his head was getting fuzzy and just like that, darkness swallowed him._

 _"Never, love." Niklaus whispered as his eyes flittering over_ _Edward ’s face_ _, memorizing every inch of him as his hand came to cup his cheek and swallowed a bile as he said, “Don’t do this to us, love. It’s our wedding day and how would the grooms look without the bride?”_

 _Then he looked at the sky and added, “Today was going to be the first day.” A tear fell from his eye, when_ _Edward didn’t glare at him or threw something at his head for calling him a bride._ _Pain immobilized him, as his love died in front of him and he couldn’t do anything to help._

 _Harrison swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes wet with tears which were rapidly spilling onto_ _Edward ’s_ _face. He was dead!_

_He looked at Niklaus and said, “Niklaus, I bound his soul to ours. He will come back again until we find each other. He’s not lost to us, love. We will see him again.”_

_His voice hoarse, but full of passion as he whispered to_ _Edward_ _slowly, his hand caressing his hair. “I will never forget you, love. I have done the first part of the ritual and I will complete the rest. I will do everything in my power to bring you back. You just have to find us soon.”_

_Harrison leaned down and kissed his forehead, closing his eyes and finally allowing a sob to escape him, which turned into two and then the dam broke._

_Harrison’s words gave Niklaus hope, that_ _Edward_ _would come back to that. He was determined to find his love again, no matter even if it took a thousand years._

_“We will find him again. And we will kill everyone who took him from us. We promised each other eternity. Always and forever, together.” Niklaus whispered, before roaring in the night sky._

** END OF MEMORY **

 

* * *

Edward’s eyes opened and he looked around wildly, his hands went to his stomach where Gawain had plunged the sword in him.

“Edward?” Esme called him tentatively wanting to go to him, but not knowing how would he react.

Edward’s eyes landed on Harry and Klaus and without thinking, he rushed towards them and threw himself on Harry, who caught him without falling down.

“Harry. I am sorry. I am so sorry. It was my fault, all because of me. Please… please…” Edward babbled, as he hid his face in Harry’s neck, as he used to do when he was human.

“Shh… My love, it wasn’t your fault.”

“It was… It was all my fault. I died on wedding day. Everyone told me not to invite my family, but I did. It was Gawain who killed me.”

“We know.” Klaus said from behind them.

Edward whirled around when he heard Nik’s voice and jumped on him, literally.

“Nik, Nik, Nik…” he chanted reverently as he was held tight and took lungful of scents of his mates.

“We are here, love, as promised. We never forgot you. Always and Forever!” Klaus whispered as he held his mate to him after eons.

“Why would he do that? We were so happy.” Edward bemoaned.

“Because he was forced to marry your betrothed.” Klaus answered.

He pulled back and stared at Klaus with a dumbfounded expression and asked, “Gawain married Beatrice?”

“No.” Klaus replied shortly.

His brows furrowed, as he asked again, “Then what?”

There was a tense silence, as everyone stared at the three of them.

“Nik! Harry! What is it?”

“He couldn’t marry her because I killed him along with everyone in your town.” Klaus told him with clenched jaw.

Edward stumbled back as if he’d been hit and stared at Klaus with wide-eyes, breaths coming in harsh pants, even though it wasn’t needed.

“You… killed…” he tried, but couldn’t complete his sentence.

Esme ran forward and hugged him to her, as he stared at Klaus and Harry like a statue.

“Why?” he whispered.

“Because he took you from me!” Klaus roared deafeningly and all the wolves and vampires backed away in fear.

Edward stood rooted on stop, comprehending everything. Nik has slaughtered his whole town, but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at him. Now that he himself was a vampire, he understood what a death of a mate did to them. It was a miracle, they were still here, waiting for him, holding onto him. They were here, and nothing else mattered to him.

“Do you hate me now?” Klaus asked monotonously.

“NO… No. I could never hate you, Nik. Don’t you know that?” Edward asked.

Klaus gave him a small smile and said, “Now that everything is solved, let’s go home, love.”

“Edward!”

Bella screamed as they turned towards the voice and Edward closed his eyes.

“You can’t leave me, Edward. We are getting married tomorrow. I love you. I can’t live without you. Please!” Bella cried as tears fell from her eyes.

He had forgotten about his life here, his family, his fiancée – Bella. He already left her once and he had promised her he would never leave again. On the other hand, he had promised his mates forever and they never even got the chance to begin. He felt suffocated. He didn’t know what to do. He remembered them, but did that mean that he should leave Bella, just the day before their wedding. How could he abandon her when they had been through so much together? She had chosen him, now it was his turn and he closed his eyes as a searing agony swirled inside him, realizing what he was about to do.

Harry studied Edward and closed his eyes which filled with unshed tears. Edward loved the girl and even if he didn’t, he won’t leave someone the day before their wedding.

“You aren’t coming!” Harry exclaimed quietly and Edwards eyes snapped open, which he had closed unknowingly and stared at Harry with pain filled eyes.

“What?” Klaus bellowed as he stared at Harry, then at Edward as understanding dawned on him and he raged, “You are choosing a human girl over your mates? We have been waiting for you for centuries. I never gave up on you even though you died in my arms twice.”

“Niklaus!” Harry gasped horrified and everyone’s eyes became the size of soccer, but Klaus ignored him and continued, “Now I realize loving a human was a mistake! Trusting them, waiting for you was nothing but a mistake. I wish I would’ve never met you.”

Tears filled his eyes as he said this, but he waited centuries for his love, and now that they have a chance of forever, he didn’t choose them even after getting his memory back. He turned away from them and called, “Come on, kitten. Let’s go.”

If he was unhappy, he won’t let them live happily as well. He’ll decide what he wanted to do with the blonde later and he blurred away from there without another word, ignoring all the screams and chaos behind him.

“NOOO…… Rosie…!” Emmett screamed as he tried to follow them, but Harry stopped him.

“Don’t follow him or else he’ll kill you. He won’t hurt your mate until he gets angrier. I’ll try to convince him to remove the compulsion, but I cannot promise anything other than the fact, that she won’t be harmed.”

“Please, she is my daughter. You’ve lost you mate, you know how it feels.” Carlisle pleaded, but Harry stopped him.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot do anything. After Edward died the second time, my husband became a bit… mad. He even tried to kill me, and would have succeeded if it hadn’t been for my magic. I cannot promise you anything much and I apologize for that.”

“Why did he tried to kill you? He loves you more than himself. And second time? I don’t remember that.” Edward asked, numb from everything that had happened in the last hour.

“Yeah. I cannot give you your memories of that time, but I can tell you. It was 17th century, when Elijah saw you and told us as I was the only one who could have returned your memories. Your family had recently moved to America from Italy. Your name was Edoardo Antonio Maurizio Giordano and you were the son of a wealthy merchant. It took us long in travelling and to find you. By the time we reached you, it was already too late. You were fighting a man, trying to save your mother and sister. We reached there just when he slit your throat. Niklaus killed the man and took your mother and sister safely to your house. He never regretted killing your first family, but he always felt guilty that he broke his promise to you. He tried saving you, but you died in his arms, again.”

Harry stopped and took a deep breath, then continued, “Niklaus couldn’t bear it and turned his humanity off. He was sure that I would leave him one day along with our siblings. He tried to dagger me, to keep me _safe_ ,” he snorted, “in a coffin. I immobilized him and left. I returned 70 years later, he was angry but repentant for what he tried, and we forgave each other. Rebekah and Kol are still daggered.” He finished.

Everyone was staring at him wide eyed, not knowing how to react. Circumstances like these would justify why the man had no humanity left. They didn’t know if the guy deserved their pity or not. He had killed Leah and they didn’t know what he would do to Rosalie.

Bella was holding onto Edward’s wrist, like if she would let go, then he would leave her in the next moment and maybe, it was true. Edward’s eyes were filled with venom, his dead heart breaking for what they went through because of him. Maybe, Nik was right. Maybe they shouldn’t have met him, then they would have been happy. He always made people who loved him miserable.

Harry moved forward and in front of Edward. He didn’t want to do this, but he knew he had to. He wanted Edward to be happy and if it was with this human, then he would set him free.

“Edward!” he said quietly and Edward’s gaze snapped towards him from where he was staring at the woods. Where Niklaus had vanished.

“I apologize on behalf of Niklaus. He’s… not himself right now or he wouldn’t have said something like that to you.” Edward throat felt clogged, so he just shook his head, indicating that there was no need to apologize. But stopped when Harry continued, “I once told you, that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do and I still mean that. I… If you want to marry the human, then I want to congratulate you on your nuptial.”

Harry pulled Edward’s hand in his as Edward looked up at him, closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. They both felt like all the air was being pulled out from them, then in the next second, nothing. Edward felt like there was a hole in his heart and he couldn’t breathe, his hand went to his chest where his frozen heart was. He couldn’t understand what was happening to him, he had never felt like this. It felt like he was dying, maybe even worse.

Harry opened his eyes, as he staggered back, panting. Then he looked at Edward and said with a sad smile, “I want you to have everything you want or need to be happy. Our souls were connected together, you would have always felt us inside you and you wouldn’t have been happy, so, I… broke the bond. You can live the life you want now, we won’t be holding you back anymore.”

Harry then turned towards the others and said, “I once again apologize for all the chaos today, for the one you have lost. I will try to convince Niklaus to release your mate.”

He then turned towards Edward once more, who was frozen, staring at him unblinkingly, he would have been crying if he could have. Harry looked at him and whispered, “We both love you, Edward Andrew Marston and we wish you all the happiness in the world. Don’t forget us, my love.” He tried to joke, but it came out as a choked whisper. Then he leaned forward and touched his lips to Edward’s for a brief moment, before pulling back.

In the next second, he vanished from the spot and everyone stayed rooted where they were. No one had expected things to turn out like this. Reincarnation! It was true. And their gazes snapped towards Edward, who had yet to react. Bella was still standing there holding onto his wrist, happy that he had chosen her. That he was _her_ mate in this life.

Edward’s knees buckled and he fell down on the ground with a loud wail, he curled in a fetal position, dragging Bella along with him.

_‘What did he do?’_

Esme, Carlisle and Alice ran to him, distressed to see him like this. They tried to talk to him, console him, Bella tried everything she had, but she knew that she had lost him.

“Edward!” Esme screamed, when he didn’t respond to him and he looked up at her. His eyes were vacant, not a single emotion in them, it looked like he was dead and they all gasped.

Esme shook him harshly, like she had never done to anyone before and said, “Listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You’ll answer me everything I ask you, do you understand?”

He looked at his mother and nodded. He was sure she must be disappointed in him, but he couldn’t focus on a single thought. It was all jumbled in his head.

“Were they your mates?”

“Yes.”

“Do you recognize them? Were they telling the truth?”

“Yes. I remember. They loved me.” He said and sobbed tearlessly.

“Do you love them?”

“Yes, with everything that I am.” he whispered quietly.

“You foolish boy! Why did you let them go?” she screamed at him and everyone’s eyes widened. No one has ever seen her like this.

“I promised Bella. How can I leave her at the alter?”

“And do you think marrying and turning her, when you clearly are in love with someone else is the right thing to do?”

“Esme!” Bella gasped, looking betrayed.

“Stay quiet for once or there wont be a bride for the wedding tomorrow.” Esme growled at her and everyone around her stared at her in astonishment.

Then, she turned towards Edward and said, “Not everyone gets another chance with their love, but you do. Everyone can see that they love you, they waited for you for centuries. Don’t let it go, dear.”

“What about the Volturi? They will kill us if we don’t turn her.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll handle it together.” She told him lovingly.

Edward looked at Carlisle, who also nodded at him with a smile.

“But they are gone.”

Esme rolled her eyes and shook her head at him fondly. “You can follow _His_ scent or Rosalie’s. We have to bring her back home as well.”

Edward smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, when Bella screeched, “Edward! You love me! You promised me an eternity with you! You can’t leave me!”

He closed his eyes and sighed. He was feeling ashamed because he was doing this to her, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much more than that. He was going to his mates and this time, he would fulfill his promise of Forever and Always with his family!

“I am sorry, Bella.”

And with those words, he was gone.

 

* * *

Oct 2nd, 2018


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Twilight Saga. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> Warning: This is a smut between three men. It has a story, but it contains EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT. This isn’t exactly a BDSM story, but it falls in the category of Porn with Plot. Though this is 70% smut (and the smut is not entirely realistic), therefore apologize in advance, because this is my first m/m slash, so I don’t know what I am doing here. If this is not your cup of tea and if you are not of legal age - please stop reading now. Major character deaths.
> 
> And finally, the characters are not exactly similar to the ones you have seen or know. They are OOC. And the major characters are going to be DARK! This chapter doesn’t have much plot, it’s kind of PWP. 
> 
> I would once again like to warn you, that this story has been marked as MA/NC17. Acts of sexual nature follow. In case it gets removed, you can find me on Ao3 as well.
> 
> AN: I am not sure if I should post this, but anyway here it is. In case you find any mistakes in the smut, that’s because this is the first time I am writing smut, so please be patient with me. This is totally fictious and is not related to anyone.  
> I’ve changed almost everything and this is a short story, you’ll understand once you read it. I mean no disrespect to anyone, this is written just for fun.
> 
> I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please be patient with me, this is my first-time writing slash.
> 
> Please read the end note. It’s important.

 Edward followed the scents and reached a house in Seattle. He was glad it wasn’t raining or the scents would have faded easily. By the time he reached, it was almost evening, so he parked his car and went inside.

Klaus was sprawled on the couch, a glass of bourbon in hand which was resting on his right knee and was staring up at the ceiling, while Harry was pacing. As he reached inside, both their heads snapped towards him, Harry looked at him baffled as his eyebrows shot towards his hair, while Klaus’s eyes narrowed, thinking that he was here for the blonde.

Harry stopped short as he saw Edward, not understanding why he was here, so he asked, “Edward, what are you doing here?”

Klaus smirked at him and said, “I hope you like disappointment because if you are here for dear Rosie, then you can leave. I’ve never had cold one as a pet before, and I am not letting her go anytime soon.”

Edward didn’t know hoe to respond to Nik. His Nik had been loving and caring, while this Nik seemed hardened. He had always been sure of their love towards him, but after what he did, he just hoped they would forgive him. “I… I am here to apologize. You are my mates and I cannot live without you. I made a blunder and should have never chosen anyone else. I couldn’t leave her just before the wedding day, but i realized that it doesn’t matter. Nothing does apart from you two. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through all those things because of me. Please, forgive me.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He was sure Edward would have married the girl, but Klaus asked with a raised an eyebrow, “You left the human?”

“Yes. She doesn’t matter to me. No one does, apart from you two. Can you two accept me after everything? Am I still the part of your family?” Edward asked, looking vulnerable and subdued.

“Of course, you are the part of our family, Edward. Always were and always will be.” Harry said instantly.

“What if tomorrow you decide your family is more important and leave or something else makes you mind change? How can we trust that you won’t leave?”

Edward looked at Klaus with an unfathomable expression. He knew that this person wasn’t the same as the one he knew. He had to gain their trust again and he’ll do whatever he had to do for that, so he took a deep unnecessary breath and said, “I love the Cullen’s and I always will. They’ve been my family for a 100 years Nik, but I my soul has been connected to yours ever since I saw you the first time. I still belong to you and Harry, mind, body and soul, and there’s nothing that can be changed.”

He suddenly took his lips between his teeth, looked at them from beneath his lashes and whispered, “I want you to mark me.”

Harry and Klaus were stunned into silence, when they heard Edward’s words and they could bet that he would have been blushing if he were a human.

“You want us to mark you?” Harry asked slowly, making sure that he’d heard correctly, that Edward wanted forever with them.

“Yes.”

Klaus quirking an eyebrow at him and asked with a salacious smirk “Really? Prove it then.”

Edward’s brows went up in confusion and he asked, “What?”

“Prove to us that you are our Edward, not the one who chose a human over us.” Klaus said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

They both were staring at Edward, challenging him to prove them that this was what he wanted. That he was ready for this. For them. To accept them as their mates.

“How? Tell me and I’ll prove it to you.” Edward asked desperately.

“Our Edward was eccentric and he loved being with us. He loved it. Are you ready to prove yourself to us?” Klaus smirked as he asked this, but he was angry and it came out maliciously.

Edward’s eyes widened as he realized what he was hearing. He remembered that he loved being with his lovers and never left a single chance to be with them, but that was eons ago. He hadn’t been with anyone in this life. Was he ready to give himself to them? And as the thought crossed his mind, he knew he would give himself to them right now, right here. They were his mates and loved him. Had been waiting for him and they would have been married if things would have worked out differently. He loved them and they have always been his dominants, while he was their submissive. There was no one else he would ever share himself with.

He didn’t get any more time to think, as Klaus blurred behind him in less than a second, closed his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear “You know you want it, just like our Edward did. You were never able to say no and nothing was enough for you. Do you remember that I fucked in front of everyone? You begging us to ram our cocks inside you together, never letting us leave your body afterwards, like the whore you were.” he palmed his mate’s cock, which was hardening rapidly, and said, “Well, at least your body does remember!”

Edward closed his eyes and bit his lower lips to stifle a moan. He remembered it. Remembered the feeling of their cocks filling him, their cum coating his entire body, inside and out. Him mourning that he won’t be able to give their mates children. He remembered it all.

“Do you want that again? Do you still want us?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I love you, Harry and I love you, Nik. Please forgive me that I broke our promise of forever, that I hurt you so when you came to me today. I should have known. You are my mates and more than that you are my life. We were going to be married, you were my husbands in all but paper and I vowed to be with you Always and Forever. Please forgive me for breaking it. I cannot tell you how sorry I am.” Edward nearly sobbed as he said this.

“Shh… It’s all right love. It doesn’t matter anymore. We are together again.” Harry whispered as he kissed Edward softly trying to reassure him.

Klaus blurred out of the room and bought a vial out, which he gave to Harry as they shared a look. Harry had been working on the potion for years and now it was time to bring it to use. Not only it would make Edward ready for them, but it would ensure what they want. They had already tried it on someone before and it worked perfectly. Once he drank it, their old Edward would be back in every sense of the world and he felt giddy with that thought.

“Open up, my love.” Harry whispered so lovingly to him, that he opened his mouth without any question. A vial with red liquid, which smelled like blood to him was dumped into his mouth and he balked at the taste, but swallowed it down. After all, it was what his mates wanted and they would never do anything to harm him.

Klaus saw him swallowing the potion and his grin widened, Now, they just have to wait and let the potion work. Until then, they would keep him occupied.

Klaus blurred in front of Edward, pushed him down on his knees and said, “Love, I want you to suck my cock, just like you used to do it. Do you remember?”

Edward nodded eagerly as Klaus called him ‘his love’ for the first time again and obeyed immediately. His fingers worked swiftly at Klaus’s buttons and then he pulled down the fly. He swallowed as he pushed the jeans down, revealing snug black boxer briefs. His eyes locked on the hard length, beneath the fabric and he licked his lips unconsciously. He remembered how he used to love doing this, how this same cock was the one that had given him immense pleasure, made him forget everything else in the world but the need for his mates and the ecstasy that came along.

His hand moved up on its own accord and rubbed the clothed groin with his finger tips and it twitched under his ministrations. He leaned forward and his nose snug against the organ. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent like it was what he needed to live. His tongue darted out and he licked the cloth from base to the top, then he took the balls in his mouth and sucked lightly. Above him Klaus groaned as his and Harry’s eyes watching Edward’s every move, not wanting to miss a single thing. The boxer was now wet with Edward’s venom and the pre-come leaking, and was clinging as he continued the small licks and kisses on the covered cock. He then moved back and pulled the cock out without removing the boxers, and Klaus groaned in relief as he felt Edward finally pulling his cock out. Klaus’s cock was perfect – long, thick, and ready for him. Edward couldn’t wait, so he leaned forward and kissed the head of his cock, then swirled his tongue and licked the pre-come gathered there.

They both watched as the cock was swallowed by cherry red lips until it hit the back of Edward’s throat and he groaned before pulling back slightly. His hands went to Klaus’s hips and he held them tightly as he pulled Klaus firmly against him and took the cock all the way to his throat again. He hollowed his cheeks and started sucking it enthusiastically, lapping at the drops of pre-come of the semi-hard cock which was hardening under his ministrations rapidly, not getting enough taste.

 Klaus’s fingers tangled in Edward's hair as he arched against the warm mouth, hips moving, thrusting in and out and groaning along with Edward. Edward licked his cock, his sweet lips wrapped around him, practically salivating after his cock. Venom dripping from Edward’s mouth and sticking to his cock.

He wanted to come, so he could finally plan with what they had in mind for their mate. He looked at Harry, who was also naked and palming his erection while staring at them hungrily, legs spread, cock hard against his belly as one of his fingers drifted lower and towards his hole as he pushed it in firmly. His thumb rubbing over the head of his cock and he quickly added a second and started fucking himself. He himself was close to orgasm and he could tell Harry was as well.

“Harry.” Klaus panted, as he stared at the motions of Harry’s fingers.

Their eyes met in a silent communication as Harry pulled his fingers from himself and stood, walking over to him.  Klaus pulled out from the heavenly mouth with difficulty and Edward whined at the sudden loss, before looking up tentatively, thinking that he wasn’t able to please his mate.

“We want to come on your face, my love.” Harry said as he looked at Edward, looking at any signs that he might be uncomfortable, but their mate’s eyes widened as he looked up at him, meanwhile Klaus peeled his boxers off and kicked them away.

“You want that, love? Our cum sprayed all over your face? Your body coated full of it, inside and out?” Klaus asked and Edward whimpered and nodded eagerly.

Harry rolled his eyes at Klaus. He always loved to talk while having sex, no matter where he was.

Their hands flew to their cocks involuntarily, and they gave it couple of strokes before tensing. They came undone at the hungry look on Edward’s eyes, he opened his mouth to take as much as cum he could form his mate’s, as both their cum painted stripes across his face in milky ropes - on his cheeks, his open mouth, nose, lips and chin. They both groaned and pumped themselves, until there was nothing left. Both looked at their mate, as their cum dripped down his lips and onto his chin. Edward’s tongue darted out and licked both their cum off his lips, still looking at his mates hungrily. Harry leaned down, his tongue swirled as he lapped Edward’s face clean, before taking his mouth to taste his and Klaus’s taste mixed with Edward’s and the both of them groaned into the kiss. He pulled back and looked at Klaus, his eyes darkened as he looked at both of them.

“You missed some. Open up.” Edward’s head was wrenched back by his hair in a painfully tight grip, and Klaus scooped some drops of cum from his chin. Edward opened his mouth and Klaus wiped his finger on the tongue. Edward sucked the finger greedily, loving the mixed taste of his mates.

Klaus ordered, “Look at me.”

Edward’s eyes widened at the harsh command and looked up, “You are always hungry for cum, aren’t you? You’ll probably love it if it went straight down your throat. I bet you wouldn’t let a single drop spill.” Klaus said as he smirked down at him.

Edward whimpered and said, “Y… yes.”

“Say it loudly.” Klaus demanded, his fist tightening in Edward’s hair.

“I'm... I want your come and I never want to waste a single drop of it. I wish it would only go inside me from now on, no matter from where.” Edward said and both the men groaned. They could already see their Edward in this new one and by the time they were done with him, their old Edward would be back.

Edward looked at both his mates as they came on his face, his own cock begging for release, which was stiff. He could feel small drops of pre-come rolling from the tip of his erection and soaking the front of his boxers.

Klaus and Harry nodded to each other and took Edward to their bedroom and he sat on the bed.

“Please…” Edward said.

“What do you want, love?” Klaus asked with a smirk.

Edward took his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed. Then he looked at his mates slyly from under his eyelashes and whispered, “I need to come.”

“No, you aren’t going to come until I say so.” Edward shivered at the tone and both Klaus and Harry noticed. So, he liked being ordered, just like he did when they did before.

Harry slowly removed Edward’s shirt, working through every button like he had all the time in the world. Klaus on the other hand, ripped Edward's pants which had a damp patch on the front. He was now dripping steadily and their eyes widened slightly at the sight of the boxers which were soaking wet and clutching his cock.

His eyes rolled back in ecstasy and he moaned when Harry pinched one of his nipples.

His boxers were ripped which freed his engorged cock and Edward moaned again. Klaus gave Edward’s cock a few teasing slow strokes before releasing it. Harry stared as their mate’s cock curved up against his stomach, quivering and his throbbed. He ran his fingers lightly over the curve of Edward’s spine, loving the slight tremble. They both felt themselves getting hard again at the sight of their mate, at the reaction such a simple touch created.

Harry waved his hand, ropes came from both ends of the headboard and tied down Edward’s wrists to it tightly. “These are magical ropes and you won’t be able to remove them until I do, no matter how much force you use.” He warned, his tone serious.

Edward nodded, tugging gently on the bounds and realizing that he won’t be able to free himself. They’ve never tied him before and he shivered at the thought. He was bound and squirmed, but was unable to move his hands as his wrists were tied tightly around both the corner of the bed.

His cock was already hard and leaking, pre-come gathering on his stomach as Harry leaned down and licked the puddle gathered there, letting his tongue remember the taste which he had craved for so many years, which he had nearly forgotten and groaned.

Edward gasped as Harry’s tongue slithered down, towards his aching cock, he was aching and he whimpered.

“Harry?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Are you… Are you going to mark me?” the shy and vulnerable expression was back.

All of them knew what Edward was asking for. To mark someone as their mate and to complete the bond, they’ll have to have sex and then seal it with a bite, which will make them bonded. It was intense and more than a marriage because it could only be broken, if one of them died.

 Harry smiled and planted a kiss on the top of his cock. “Yes, love. We are going to mark you. Make you ours for eternity. Do you want that?” he asked lovingly.

“I want it, Harry.”

Harry was kneeling between his parted legs. He took his time as he kissed Edward, steadily moving down until he reached the swollen cock and took its tip in his mouth.

“Please…”

He was ignored, as a tongue circled his slit, capturing the oozing pre-cum, before more of his length was enveloped into the warm carven of that mouth, suckling it until he was thrusting his hips and he moaned with pleasure and then the mouth slid up and down slowly, as the tongue stroked him teasingly. Harry pulled back and line of saliva dripped from his lips, right onto the slit of the twitching cock in his hand and he gently rubbed it in with the tip of his thumb.

Edward was gasping, half-lidded eyes fixated on Harry’s mouth and was about to cum when suddenly, the warmth vanished as cold air hit his painfully hard erection and his eyes snapped open, but he jerked suddenly when he felt saliva splash onto the heated tip of his cock. His hands were tied by Harry’s magical ropes and he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t touch himself, no matter how much he tried.

Harry cupped his balls and rolled them around his fingers for some time, before they were tugged downwards and a whine escaped Edward.

“Not so soon, love.” Harry said.

Edward drew in a sharp breath, when Klaus pushed his legs up by the back of his knees, until they were at either side of his head, his lower body completely exposed to the both of them. Their cocks twitched simultaneously at the sight of Edward’s leaking hole. Edward’s breath hitched, feeling exposed. He had only shared a few kisses with Bella and he felt extremely vulnerable.

“Beautiful.” Harry whispered as he stared at the hole - small, pink, puckered and wrinkly, already wet, leaking slick for them, just as they remembered.

“Spread your legs open wider, love.” Klaus ordered.

Harry lowered his face towards that beckoning part of the anatomy and licked along his crack and Edward sucked in a harsh breath.

“You taste amazing, baby,” he said, as Edward pushed himself closer to his face and circled the hole, lapping and sucking the edges of his hole. Edward groaned as he moved his tongue up and to the tip of the leaking cock one last time, before going lower and sucking on his balls. Harry puckered his lips, before putting his lips around the hole and he kissed it. He started licking while Edward squirmed and panted as he licked around the rim, tracing a wet circle with his tongue, before plunging into the waiting hole and fucked Edward with his tongue. He heard a keening sound, but ignored it as he pushed as far as his tongue would go.

“Deeper.” Edward moaned as his hole was teased.

He licked his way inside and dipped his tongue in and out, watching as the tight rig of muscle fluttered around him. He smirked and with his two thumbs, held Edward open and blew on the sensitive hole, and Edward screamed. He ignored everything and everyone around him and focused on the slick running constantly from his mate’s hole. The smell intoxicated him and he ate to his heart’s content.

He pulled the hole open and spit inside to loosen him and to mark him as well.

Edward could feel the drool running down his crack, he could hear Harry spitting inside his puckered hole, but instead of grossing him out, it aroused him even more. The tongue sent ripples of shock through him and he never wanted the torment to stop. He was about to come, but suddenly the tongue was gone!

“Harry!” he screamed with frustration. He was aching down there and he wanted more. Needed more, so he begged as he panted, “Don’t stop. Please… Make me come!”

Harry wanted nothing more than to fuck Edward’s brain out, but he didn’t want to hurt him and they also had to wait for the potion to take effect. He knew what they were doing to him was cruel, placing a spell on him so he won’t come until one of them ordered, torturing him, not letting him come, but it had to be done like this.

Edward looked down and saw his erection poking up towards his stomach, achingly hard and a puddle of pre-come was forming on his belly, it was already and angry red as he felt liquid gushing out from his hole and seeping onto the bedsheet beneath him.

“Let's start on what I promised you." Klaus whispered darkly staring at Edward, his eyes glinting as he shared a look with Harry. Edward saw Harry waving his hand and suddenly his eyes were tied as he felt something soft, silky, covering his eyes and being tied at the back of his head. He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness. His breathing increased, not knowing what was happening.

“We are going to make you feel so good, that you won’t ever forget who you belong to.” He heard Klaus’s husky voice.

Edward shivered when a soft feather brushing his skin and felt a wet tongue licking his nipple.

"I'm going to tease you until you feel as if you can't live without feeling the touch of this." Klaus growled, as he trailed the feather down Edward’s stomach.

Edward arched and whimpered as Klaus dragged the feather along the head of his cock lightly, wiggling, wanting something firm, craving it. He kneed and Klaus chuckled as the feather ran down towards his balls and inside his thighs, his belly fluttering as Klaus coated the feather into the wetness, that was coating the inside of Edward’s thighs and he teased the sensitive skin there before running the feather over the head of his cock again.  His legs fell open on their own accord when Klaus traced the rim of his hole with the feather. The sensation driving him wild and he wanted more. He wanted to cum, but the pressure wasn’t enough. The light touches were making him crazy as he trembled and felt more wetness dribbling out from his ass and he tugged harshly against the invisible binds that were holding his arms.

He felt two hands parting the cheeks of his ass, which was wet and hot from when Harry used his mouth and the amount of slick leaking from the hole and instantly the feather was plunged into him and he screeched loudly at the sudden intrusion, body pulsing with equal parts pain and pleasure. His mind was numb with haze, desperate to cum, but still he couldn’t understand how a feather could go so deep inside him? How was _it_ so hard, yet so soft at the same time? Someone must have noticed the confusion he felt and Harry purred in his ear, “Magic. It’s just a feather, but you will feel like something hard is being shoved-up your ass, repeatedly. It feels like a cock is stuffed inside you, doesn’t it? But, don’t worry, the real thing would be so much better. Isn’t it a wonderful thing, sweetheart?”

The ‘feather’ was plunged inside him again and again and his pleasure increased along with the pain, but he never reached the edge. Edward mewled as he felt more wetness dribbling from his hole and Klaus achingly teased Edward’s red swollen cock with the _feather_ the entire time. The feather tickled Edward’s entire body – neck, nipples, cock, balls, the on the inside of his thighs, while the ‘feather’, which felt more like a cock was inserted into his hole again and again as it grazed his prostate. He felt his balls drawing upwards and he was about to cum, when it was pulled out harshly and all the assault stopped. His hole felt empty and he wanted his mates to fill it and to never leave.

“Nooo… Please… I’ll do anything. Please let me come. I need to come.” Edward begged as he sobbed. He knew this was his punishment for choosing a human girl over his mates, but it was too much and he couldn’t take it.

Suddenly a pair of soft and warm lips were on his own and he opened his mouth without any thought. He’d let his mates do anything with them. Anything… if they’d just let him come. A tongue was shoved into his mouth and he fought back with his own, just to focus on something else. Then Harry’s lips were sucking on it, he could smell his fresh, earthy smell and whined, begging him to give what he needed.

Harry didn’t pull back, but murmured against his lips, “Shh… You’ll come, my love. I know it’s too much, but you just have to wait.”

Meanwhile, Klaus pulled the feather out and brought it to his mouth, his eyes fluttered as he tasted the liquid that was pure Edward.

Now that he was sure Edward’s orgasm has subsided, not that he would be able to come without permission, he leaned down and pulled the ass-cheeks apart even more with his thumbs. He pressed his nose into the hole in front of him, breathing deeply and licked at the puckered hole, tasting the slickness which had been gushing out constantly. He felt his mate convulsing, thighs quivering, but he couldn’t wait anymore and plunged his tongue through the loosened ring of muscles. He lapped at the hot liquid dribbling from the hole, practically salivating after it. His tongue sank all the way without much force, as Edward was loosened from _‘Harry’s magical feather’_ and a moan ripped from him. He licked at the internal walls of the ass, moving his tongue slowly, savoring the taste of his mate. Quickly he licked the balls, laving his warm tongue over them, sucking and nipping with his teeth and went back to licking the hole, blowing inside as many times as he could and above him Edward bucked and screeched, but Klaus ignored him and held him tight by his hips. Not that he had much leverage to move. He didn’t stop for a long time, but licked and sucked until he was satisfied.

Edward was still panting with want, Harry’s kisses and words distracting him, but he almost wailed as something warm and wet was inserted into his hole with force, his body pulsing with pleasure and pain. His skin was too sensitive, throbbing as Harry and Klaus teased him. It felt amazing, but it was torturous and he wished he could cry. He thrashed, becoming desperate as Klaus sucked on his entrance. He yanked on the ropes and withered, but it didn’t help. He shuddered and rocked his hips into that warmth, needing more.

Klaus licked the slick entrance, nipped it with his teeth and then moved upwards and asked seductively, “Do you want to come?”

Edward groaned unable speak, but Klaus snarled viciously, “Answer me! Or I’ll leave you like this. Tied and unsatisfied.”

“Yes! Please, Nik! Make me come!” Edward shouted frantically, his voice breaking.

“I love it when you beg, love.” Klaus said with a smirk.

Then, he suddenly took the angry red cock between his lips, and sucked on it harshly. He knew Edward was on edge and wouldn’t take much effort to come, but he won’t allow that. His mate needed to be punished. He had chosen a brainless bimbo, a girl who was nothing but his singer, who wanted him because he was ‘beautiful’ and immortality was a plus, over his mates knowing everything. After years of waiting, this was not what he had expected. When he would be done, his mate would never be able to imagine about abandoning them again. He would make sure of that. And the girl, Isabella, he would give her immortality, just not the way she wanted. He would make her regret even being born.

He saw Edward spreading his legs, silently asking to fuck him, make him come, all the while arching his back, thrusting his hips up, seeking friction as Klaus sucked and lapped at his cock and hole leisurely. Klaus smirked, feeling a dark desire coil within him as he watched Edward shuddering and screaming as more liquid spilled from his hole and his cock leaked, all of it soaking the bed.

Klaus pulled back and hissed, “Don’t even think about coming.”

Edward wanted to cry, when once again he was left unsatisfied. He couldn't believe that it was possible to experience that much pleasure and still being unable to come. He was aching and longing and dying to come. He was sure if he would have been human, he wouldn’t have lasted this long and would have been crying. He was tied down and utterly powerless at the hands of his mates. He had been so close to his climax again, but every single time, they stopped. He knew that they would let him come eventually, but it was all becoming too much for him. He was cursing himself for ever believing that Bella was his mate. He was angry at the girl for making him think that she was anything, but food to him. He was cursing her and he was in this situation, only because of her. He betrayed his mates for her. Ones who he had loved for a thousand years. Now, that he had his mates, he knew what it felt like. It was nothing he had ever felt before. And even though it was all becoming too much, he knew that he was losing himself to the monster inside him, he was too flustered to think or care about anything other than his inability to release at the moment.

Suddenly, the blindfold was gone and he opened his eyes blearily and blinked. He was pulled down, his ass at the edge of the bed; hands pulled up, towards the headboard, still tied by Harry’s magical ropes; when Klaus pulled his legs up on his shoulders.

Klaus and Harry shared a look and glanced up at Edward, wicked smile suddenly gracing Klaus’s lips as Edward’s breathing increased. He knew they could keep this on edge for days and he nearly mourned at the thought.

Harry grasped his cock, slowly stroking him as Nik circled his hole with this tongue. After being on edge for such a long time, he’d never thought that the sensations in his body could be intensified, but he was wrong. He gasped as fingers wet with his own slick were rubbed and prodded at the rim of his hole, and he tightened reflexively.

“Open up, love. You know you want it. You’ve been waiting for us to fuck you open the whole time.” Klaus chided huskily.

He would have blushed if he could have. It took everything in him to relax and allow the probing fingers inside him. The moment his clock was held in a painfully tight grip and a thick finger was pushed inside him, he was lost. The finger sank inside him steadily and only stopped when it was down to the last knuckle and his breath grew heavy. He gasped as Klaus curled his finger searchingly and he screamed as the finger rubbed against his prostate; he felt as if sparks of electricity were hitting his body and he closed his eyes as pleasure overwhelmed him. He had never felt anything like this, had never even imagined that the feeling could be this intense they weren’t even inside him yet. The second finger joined the first and he winced, but Klaus didn’t give him time to adjust and moved his fingers in and out, massaging his prostate every time. He could hear someone moaning and shouting, but he was so mindless with need, that he didn’t even realize that they were his own sounds. He wanted to keep those fingers inside him and at the same time, he wanted to remove them and fill himself with the thick cocks of his mates. He wasn’t sure how they would fit inside him, both being long and thick, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to plunge himself down on anyone of those. He wanted them to fill him full with their cum and to stay like that always. But, the sensation was gone as soon as it came. The fingers were pulled back and Edward cried, trying everything he could to get them back. He whimpered as he soundlessly pleaded for more, he thrashed against the invisible binds, trying to break them by any means. He needed to come.

“Don’t you want me?” he asked in a small, vulnerable and broken voice. His eyes filled with tears, which would never shed. What other reason could be for not loving him, for leaving him unsatisfied again and again?

“Shh… We’ll take care of you, baby. We’ll make you feel alive, like you haven’t ever felt before. We are going to lick every inch you, then we are going to spread you open with our hand, you’ll be stretched so wide that we’ll be able to glide inside you without effort, until we both would be able to fill your hole together. You want that? Want us to fuck you until you are incoherent? Until you don’t even remember your own name?” Harry whispered in his ear.

Those words were said with such intensity, that Edward shivered. The words promised him ecstasy and delight. He wanted to be ruined by his mates. But somehow, those words didn’t do anything to quell the fire burning inside him, but increased his growing need and he couldn't think of anything other than both his mates inside him, claiming him, marking him.

Harry muttered a spell under his breath and Edward felt his legs stretching in opposite directions, like his legs were tied to something just like his hands were. The spell spread him wide, exposing his hole easily now, now the both of them could see the hole without the need to part his cheeks.

“Tell us darling. Do you want that?” Klaus asked when Edward failed to answer.

The shy expression was back on his face, he peaked at the both of them from under his eyelashes and whispered, “Yes.”

“Come now, don’t be shy. Tell us what do you want us to do to you?” He asked with a smirk as he pinched both his perk nipples and Edward mewled.

“I want you to use your fingers on me and fuck my hole open. Then I want you to fill my ass with your big cocks and fuck me like you’ve never done before, till I forget everything and then I want you to fill my stomach full of your cum. I want you to breed me, even if I can’t give you kids. I want to be stuffed full of your semen so much, that it wouldn’t stop leaking from my hole when you are done mating with me.” Then he licked his lips, looked at his mates and asked, “You’d like to do that to me, wouldn’t you? Stuff me full of your seed?”

Klaus and Harry practically stilled and all thoughts left them when Edward whispered those words. They’ve had sex when he was alive, but he had always been shy. Never uttering a single dirty word and the dirty words made their bodies pulse with hunger… absolute need to give what he wanted.

Klaus groaned, leaning down he smashed his lips to Edward’s. It was their first kiss and Edward responded eagerly. Kissing Edward was so peaceful and calming, and he felt his chest tighten. He’d lost him once and he wouldn’t lose Edward again. And they were going to solve that tonight. Edward opened his mouth, beckoning Klaus to deepen the kiss, their tongues tangled together and kiss grew in intensity, it was exactly like they remembered. Like none of it had happened and they had together for years. Klaus pulled back eventually, kissed him on the lips one last time, before kneeling once again in front of those parted legs. He shared a look with Harry, who nodded. Finally, it was time.

Harry leaned down and without preamble, engulfed the swollen cock, which was now turning purple, in one quick movement. At the same time, Klaus plunged three of his fingers into him and Edward screamed loudly above him with sensory overload. Edward shuddered and arched, mouth falling open as pain mixed with pleasure overwhelmed him. Harry tugged and pinched his nipples while sucking on his tip gently, slowly, too slowly that it was driving him mad. On the other hand, Klaus was stretching his sensitive hole as he stroked the inside walls and was scissoring his fingers to open him up.

“Oh… Oh… Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop!”

Edward was lost in throes of passion, writhing, moaning and squirming as his cock was sucked agonizingly into the confines of a hot mouth, a hand pinching his nipples, the other one tugging firmly on his balls, chasing his orgasm away every time he was about to come. He whined, not knowing whether to buck up into the mouth or to push himself back on those long thick fingers which were stretching him. Klaus increased the pressure and pressed his thumb to Edward’s perineum.

There was no need for lube as Edward’s hole was leaking so much fluid, that Klaus’s hand was already wet and his fingers were easily moving inside with squelching sounds. He pulled his hand out, shoving all his four fingers and Edward moaned with pain as he was stretched uncomfortably.

“Look at you, baby. Taking everything so nicely.” Klaus whispered as he stared at the rim, stretched open around his fingers as they rocked back and forth inside him. Edward pushing back as much as he could, with his cock still between Harry’s lips, his back arched up, loud moans slipping from those cherry red lips. His mate was beautiful like his. Taking his fingers like he was made to live there. He needed to focus. Now was the time to start his plan. Make Edward crazy with need that he would do whatever was told to him. His own cock leaking copious amount of pre-come on his stomach.

“Oh God… Oh God… Just like that… Yess…!”

Edward couldn’t focus on anything but the sensations that were being created inside him, staring for release, he felt like he will fall apart with a single touch, but he still wasn’t able to come. He was trembling and the sense of fullness felt phenomenal.

“You are so gorgeous like this, love. I know you like it. Do you want more?” Klaus asked.

“Yes, more. Give me more!” Edward shouted mindlessly, thinking they were finally going to make love to him, but Klaus’s next word froze him.

“Harry, sweetheart. Do you think he could he take my fist, like you do? Do you think he would fuck himself on my hand? The way he is begging shamelessly and fucking himself on my fingers, I am sure that even both our cocks won’t be enough to satisfy him. It will take my whole arm to fill him up. What do you think?”

Harry groaned and Edward started hyperventilating. A whole hand inside him!

Klaus saw this and tried to soothe him. “Relax, pet. It is going to be so good and you’ll want it again and again after today and we have Harry’s magic. The spell will open you up easily and it won’t be as much painful.” And there was the potion which they didn’t needed to mention, yet.

He opened his fingers and brushed Edward’s prostate, stimulating him even more. Harry was busy staring at them, but went back to playing with Edward’s cock and balls. The potion would ensure he won’t come until its time. “Do you want that, love? Want us to fuck you?”

A loud, broken moan came from him and Klaus smirked.

He couldn’t wait to see Edward’s hole stretching around his wrist and his cock twitched at the thought. Four of his fingers were already inside the hole as he has been moving his fingers in and out constantly. He flexed his fingers and shifted his thumb, nudging insistently against his stretched rim, pushing past his knuckles and Edward cried out when his prostate was hit.

“Just a little more, love. I know you can take it.” Harry muttered soothingly.

Klaus’s hand slid inside smoothly, then retreated a little. Klaus pulled his hand back before pushing in and started moving his fingers in and out, pushing them deeper until his knuckles were stretching the sphincter and Edward felt impossibly full, like the pain would never end and cried out loudly. Klaus kept his hand still to let Edward get used to the intrusion, but Edward didn’t want that and started pressing himself back on the hand inside him. Klaus gave a final nudge before pushing his hand forward and just like that, his hand slipped inside Edward’s overstretched sphincter and his abused rim closed around the wrist. A guttural wail slipped from Edward’s mouth. Harry cursed as he stared at the hole which was stretched around Klaus’s wrist. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Klaus stilled his hand and Edward panted, gulping large breaths. Venom filled his eyes as he felt nothing but intense pain.

“So good, baby boy. Taking me so good.” Klaus cooed.

Klaus stretched his hand out just a little, wiggling his fingers and every conscious thought was blown out of Edward’s mind. He knew exactly when the fingers curled into a fist inside his ass as the knuckles brushed against his prostate, but everything was burning, he was stretched extremely and he had never felt fuller in his life. He couldn’t think, couldn’t make his brain work at the intense rush of pleasure. He was overwhelmed by the sense of fullness, by the knowledge that there was an entire hand inside him! It was so overwhelming that he wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but he decided that it didn’t matter to him. He had already lost his ability to think long time ago and was just happy that his mates wanted him. He would do anything for them.

Klaus was moving his hand experimentally, having shared the similar thing with Harry, all the while keeping his pace slow and steady. He loved the feeling of Edward around him, his hole fluttering, shouting every single time he moved his hand, his eyes hazy and unfocussed. This was where he wanted him to be, with his fist buried deep in Edward’s ass and at his mercy. His whole hand was now coated in the fluid gushing from the hole and he could feel some of it on his face from earlier when he ate it. He knew he couldn’t wait any longer and neither did Harry.

“You love us, baby? Don’t you?”

“Yes!” Edward wailed as Klaus tugged at his balls again, all the while rubbing his prostate.

“You want me to let you come?”

“Yes! Ple… Please, let me come. I need to come, Nik.” Edward pleaded as he turned his dazed eyes towards Klaus, begging him.

“You know that you’ve hurt us, by choosing the girl, instead of your mates. Do you even love us?”

Some semblance of sanity returned and he focused on Klaus enough and said, “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t remember. The Cullen’s have been with me throughout this life, but they mean nothing, if you two aren’t with me. I would die without you. I love you Nik. Please believe me. I would do anything for you.”

“Anything?”

“Yes. Anything you want.”

Finally, Klaus uncurled his fingers and slowly pulled his hand outside. He saw the hole shrinking, but not before the clear white liquid gushed out and dripped on the floor, where Edward’s ass had been angled, with legs still on his shoulder. The hole shrunk, but only slightly, it was big enough from his whole arm being inside it. Klaus couldn’t stop himself, as he pried his mate’s cheeks with one hand and blew into his now large gaping hole, which was now an angry red, and Edward shrieked at the sensation. His cockhead now dark purple as Klaus reached forward and ran his fingers up and down the shaft, slowly, affectionately, caressing it like it was something precious, while Edward’s head thrashed back and forth, unsure it was pleasure or agony.

“I know he can take both of us now, like he used to. Taking both of us inside his tight and wet heat. He used to crave it. Do you remember darling? Do you still want that? Both our cocks slamming in your hole and you begging for more like a whore, like you used to?” Klaus said as he rubbed his thumb on that purple tip lightly, touching the pre-come and brought it to Edward’s mouth, who licked it thoroughly.

Edward couldn’t manage to stop the longing groan that slipped from his lips. They had done a  _lot_  of things before, but this had always been his favorite. The feeling of two cocks inside him. He wouldn’t feel much pain this time though and he had never been glad, that he was a vampire. He moaned when Nik brought his thumb, which had his own essence, to his mouth and he licked it, before Nik removed it and plunged his tongue down his throat.

Harry waved his hand and all the ropes binding Edward vanished. It was time.

Klaus sat on the bed with his back to the headboard. Edward was trembling, but eagerly climbed on Klaus’s lap, a knee either side of him and their cocks bumped together. Klaus slid his arms around him, stroking his spine with his fingertips lightly and moving his hands down to his butt, squeezing. Now that Edward’s hands weren’t tied anymore, he squirmed and slid both his hands between them, stroking the rigid flesh of both their cocks before rubbing them together, moaning as he teased the both of them. Klaus was hard, aching and longing to be inside his mate, remembering the amazing feel of tight heat that used to surround him and Harry years ago. Klaus lined-up his cock to the waiting hole, intent to go slowly, not to hurt Edward anymore and to just make him forget everything else apart from the pleasure he would get from his mates. But Edward didn’t want that. He wanted to feel the pain and soreness for days, which was impossible, when Nik had filled him with his hand, the wrist around his hole, the pain has been indescribable, but it was almost gone now and he wanted it for as long as he could. So, he rose up on his knees and plunged down until he was completely filled, his balls resting against Nik’s. His ass was filled pain, even though he had a fist inside him not long ago, his eyes slammed shut tightly and he groaned. On the other hand, Klaus gasped in pleasure as the tight heat enveloped him suddenly. In a rare show of affection as he saw Edward in pain, he rubbed his hand up and down on his spine, the other tangling in his bronze hair and he kissed the side of Edward’s neck, trying to soothe him.

Harry’s cock twitched eagerly as he felt sudden desire to join alongside the two men he loved. He was standing right behind Edward, waiting him to adjust to Klaus.

Klaus angled his hips as he thrust and hit the abused prostate.

“Ride me, Edward.” He whispered in Edward’s ear as he bit the lobe.

Edward looked straight into his eyes with such adoration that his heart clenched after seeing such a look in his Edward’s eyes. No one apart from Harry and Edward had looked at him like this or loved him. Then, his hands braced Klaus’s shoulders, he lifted up until only the head was inside him and slid back down, grinding to get against stimulation against his prostate and they both moaned. He continued sliding up and down Klaus cock.

“Ride me harder and faster, like you used to do. You know you want it. You loved when you were filled with my whole arm inside you, when I was fisting you. Moaning, just like the whore you used to be. It still wasn’t enough was it? You want more! Fuck yourself loose, so Harry could slide right beside me.” Klaus said and Edward groaned. The words turning him on even more and he lifted his ass and dropped back down, moving faster until he was just a blur to human eyes, which pulled a groan from Klaus.

Edward was chasing after his orgasm with nothing else in mind, a little out of breath. He was so lost in his own bliss, that he didn't notice the bed move behind him until Harry’s chest was pressed against Edward’s back and he trailed his lips up and down his neck and shoulders.

“Do you want my cock in that tiny hole of yours, as well?” Harry whispered against his skin.

“Wha… whatever you want!” Edward gasped out with difficulty.

Harry’s hand went to his hips, stopping all his movements. Then, he held Edward by his throat, turned his head and captured his lips with his own. Edward parted his lips and his tongue willingly followed Harry’s into his mouth. Harry wrapped his hand around Edward's cock and began pump it slowly. Edward moaned into the kiss and reached back to hold onto Harry in any way he could.

Meanwhile, Klaus’s hands went down and kneaded Edward’s ass and pulled them apart, running a finger around his puckered hole, teasing where his cock was sliding.

Harry broke the kiss and Edward felt gentle fingertips on his upper back pushing him down, until he was chest-to-chest with Klaus. He felt fingers slick with his own cum at his rim touching the stretched hole. A slender fingertip forced its way inside him, alongside Klaus’s cock. Edward felt stretched beyond limit and along with it came the pain and he winced, he didn't know if he could take even a single more digit as he tried to adjust as the finger moved in and out of him. But, Harry was whispering constantly in his ear and it helped him in relaxing a bit.

"You are doing so well, my love. Such a good mate." Harry said.

“Please! I’m ready!” Edward whined desperately.

“Just a bit more.” And with that a second finger was shoved inside him and he shuddered.

Harry continued to stroke Edward’s cock with a loose fist in order to keep the pain at minimum and Edward groaned. They were paying and manipulating with his body, like they have been doing it forever, until he was trembling and leaning for support on Klaus

“Do you want more? Aren’t two fingers and a cock enough for you?” Klaus said as he curled his finger and pressed against the prostate as hard as he could. Edward couldn’t reply, but he yelped.

Suddenly, a single digit was pulled out and two were slid in its place. A hand was pinching his nipple, another was pumping his cock slowly, one was stimulating his balls and there was a cock and three fingers inside him. He couldn’t think other that his need to come. He thrashed, begged, whined, cried, but his mates didn’t relent.

“Look at you, such a greedy slut for anything we give you. You love that we are only focused on you. I think you would love if I were to ram my cock in your slick hole and into that incredible tightness.” He could only moan to answer.

Klaus spread his legs wider, spreading his own legs in the process, as well. The fingers withdrew and the head of a hard cock was pressed in their place.

Harry looked down, where Klaus’s cock was filling Edward and with a groan, guided his cock into the hole and started slipping inside him slowly. He saw himself being swallowed inside Edward and the last couple of inches disappearing inside him. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen and he couldn’t stop until he was fully sheathed to the hilt. His balls rested against Edward’s and a soft moan left him as the smooth walls surrounded him and he could feel Klaus’s cock twitching and his twitched in response. Edward felt so stuffed, that he was clutching both of them like vice and it made him and Klaus gasp in pleasure. His ass was filled with a searing intense pain, even though they had taken their time on him and he groaned in pain. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Nik’s neck.

"My god, you're so tight" Harry groaned.

Harry didn’t move and Klaus kissed him, while Edward was breathing harshly onto his neck. His fingers tightened into Edward’s hair and he pulled his head back, his lustful eyes met Edward’s which were foggy as he looked right at him.

"How does it feel?" Klaus asked roughly.

"Amazing. So full.” Edward replied, as he turned towards Harry and kissed him.

"So tight, love." Harry whispered, into those lips before pulling back.

Harry grabbed Edward’s hips roughly, dug his fingers hard into those slender hips and snapped his hips forward. He set a brutal pace, pounding into him and Edward’s head falling back onto his shoulder.

Edward was stretched more than he remembered ever being. It hurt and burned, but it was spectacular. His lips parted on their own as he started breathed deeply and unnecessarily, hands holding onto Klaus. Both the cocks inside him were pounding, Harry’s hand was stroking his cock; when Klaus leaned down, took his hardened nipple into his mouth and bit it harshly and he wailed. In that moment, everything around him vanished. The only thing important were his mates and he never wanted them to stop.

He felt like he would die if he didn’t come, it was urgent for him. Their hands, mouths and bodies were moving without motive. It wasn’t rushed and he hadn’t been more excited in his life. He was covered in sweat.

_‘Sweat…?’_

But he forgot it as the relentless torment on his body continued. He was begging them to fuck him and fill him shamelessly. There was no self-consciousness… just pure ecstasy, in the moment. He felt alive, like coming back home. Seeing his mates like this unraveled all of his insecurities… it made him more confident in himself… and it stopped time and space for him. And the only reason was because he feeling safe with both of them… Protected... Loved. He knew that now, he would surrender so deeply to his mates, that he would just melt into nothingness!

“Would you still do whatever I want?” Klaus whispered in his ear.

Edward didn’t listen, instead arched his back when his prostate was hit repeatedly.

Klaus reached down and gripped his cock tightly, brutally and a painful desperate cry left Edward’s mouth.

“No, no, no, you can’t do this to me. Please!” Edward sobbed, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“You didn’t answer me, love.” Klaus said simply, unbothered.

“Yes.” Edward answered in a small voice.

“So, it wouldn’t bother you if we take a bit of revenge from your ex-fiancée?” Klaus asked in a dark tone.

Edward’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Klaus, wide-eyed, not understanding why he was bringing Isabella here, between them. Even Harry stopped and glared at Klaus.

“Do you still love her?” Klaus asked as he looked sadly at Edward.

“No! No, Nik. I don’t love anyone else, but the both you.” Edward answered urgently.

Klaus leaned forward and kissed him lovingly, placing soft kisses all over Edward’s face as his eyes snapped closed and he responded automatically. Then his hand began moving, thumb teasing the purple head of Edward’s cock. This was why he hadn’t let him come. There were two cocks inside him and he was nearly mindless with the need to orgasm. Edward would do anything for them, always have. It was the perfect time. “Don’t you think the girl who made you think that you were his, deserves punishment? She took you from us, your mates and it hurt me. It hurt Harry even more. Our bond is broken because of her. You wouldn’t have been with us now, if it had been for your singer. You don’t care about the pitiful human. You’ll help us in taking our revenge, won’t you?” He finished and starting thrusting slowly inside him purposefully hitting his prostate, pulling another groan from him.

Edward’s body melted, sweat rolled down his body, there was a pressure building inside his gut, and he was becoming even more desperate.

Edward whimpered pitifully but answered numbly, “I don’t care about her. She doesn’t matter. No one does. I’ll help you.”

Klaus smiled and started moving again and Edward forgot their conversation as his overly sensitive prostate was hit by one of the cocks, as Harry set a hard and fast rhythm.

"Yeah, just like that. You are slut for it, aren't you, baby? Just a cock-slut for our cocks. Waiting for something to fill your holes.” Klaus said, while Edward choked, mortified when he felt his hole leaking as it fluttered around their shafts. When they both started moving, every conscious thought flew from his head in the rush of pleasure.

“M-More! Deeper!” Edward sobbed.

They started with the gentle rolls of their hips, before shifting into long, gentle thrusts, making Edward feel every single inch of them, brushing his prostate continuously. Harry shifted back a little and used his thumbs to pull his as-cheeks apart, and pulled out completely to watch Edward’s gaping hole, before sliding right back in. He did it a couple of times, but then his thrusts got rough and he set a brutal pace. He kept his eyes on Edward’s hole, the whole time, mesmerized by the clear white liquid spilling out and onto the bedspread, which was already soaked. His cock glistening with pre-come and Edward’s liquid.

“Nngh… Nngh… Nngh…”

Edward screamed, squealed, blabbered nonsense and everything he said was like music to their ears. He slipped his legs open as far as he could, his cock bobbled heavily between him and Klaus, leaking pre-come, wetness gushing from him as he was pounded into.

Edward looked lost and debauched as he begged shamelessly, and he rubbed himself between Klaus and Harry. He felt like his body was on fire and he keened when his mates slammed inside him with brutality. And that was what it was. Brutal and animalistic. They were calming each-other. His eyes were dazed, his cheeks were turning red slowly, a sheen of sweat was coating his body and he was panting heavily.

“Look at you. So, wanton! Fucking yourself on both our cocks like a whore. One isn’t enough for you?” Klaus panted.

Klaus’s voice was gravelly, rough with lust as he asked, “Are you going to come for us, love? Want to come on both your mate’s?”

“Yes, yes...” Edward whimpered with each thrust.

“Come for us, love. Right now!” Klaus ordered him.

He cried, feeling his orgasm approaching and slick wetness gushing from his hole. He stiffened, afraid that they wouldn’t let him come, but took a breath when Klaus ordered him. He shuddered, jerked and screamed shrilly, his skin was filled with sweat, his vision blurred. He exploded all over himself and Klaus, jerking as semen spurted from his cock on their stomach, thighs, to their throats and all over the bed. He shuddered and convulsed and then gasped, as he continued to come, ropes of white fluid splashing on both of them. He fell limply on Klaus and they shared a wide-eyed look. He came untouched.

Harry and Klaus both hissed as they felt Edward’s muscle tighten and clenching around them as he came. Pleasure whipping their bodies as they grinded into the tight hole.

"I-I n-need you t-to cum inside me. F-fill m-e f-ull of your s-semen!" Edward said, still trembling. Not understanding what was happening to him. Why he was feeling so hot and why was he so tired?

Harry and Klaus climaxed together only after two or three thrusts as they came inside their mate and at the exact same time, hands tightened on him so he wouldn’t move as they both bit Edward on both sides of his neck as they drank from him. They felt eutrophic as they drank. It was heavenly. Edward twitched and groaned loudly, but stayed where he was.

Edward felt the rush of hot liquid inside him, filling him, coating his insides full of semen and he felt full. Complete for the first time. A couple of drops dripped out and sliding down onto the cocks that were impaling him. Harry groaned at the sensation and pulled out a little and the liquid came pouring out of his stretched hole. Klaus’s grip loosened and he caressed Edward’s spine as he pulled out carefully. Harry gave his hips a gentle squeeze, before he too withdrew slowly and Edward whined at the sense of loss.

All three of them were breathing hard, while Klaus and Harry were staring at his hole which was gaping open and the flood of come coating still filled inside him and that was dribbling on the bed. Edward was lying there panting, but he took his trembling hand down, touching his sole hole, which seemed extremely large, his eyes grew wide and he winced, but he collected as much liquid as he could and started pushing it inside himself. He knew his mates were staring, but he couldn’t let their come go waste. He looked at his mates as he pushed it all back in and tightened his sphincter, intending to keep it all inside him as long as he could. He saw their eyes filled with lust and their cocks started twitching again and he felt himself growing hot. Then, he frowned. What was happening to him?

“Harry, I don’t feel so well.” Edward murmured sleepily.

Klaus and Harry laid him between themselves, uncaring about the dirty sheets and started placing small kisses all over his face and shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it, love. You’ll be fine once you rest.” Harry replied.

Nodding against him, Edward tightened his hold on him and he shifted his face in his neck, breathing in their mixed scents. Nik’s hand caressing his body. It was intimate, it was like nothing has ever changed. They all might have changed, but their souls hadn't, their souls were still his and his was theirs. He savored every breath, every touch and every time their lips touched his. _Now their kisses were slow and deep and Edward felt them in the bottom of his stomach._ Fingers toyed with the ends of his hair and he smiled with satisfaction. This was where he belonged.

“You are ours!” Klaus whispered to him darkly.

"Always yours!" Edward replied to them sleepily. His eyes closed and darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Oct 2nd, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Even if you don’t like it, I request you to not leave flaming comments. You can politely tell me that, smut isn’t my cup of tea. It’s my first try at it, so please be lenient with me.
> 
> So, that’s it, guys. Maybe, someday I will post the last part to unveil the secrets of the potion and what happened to Edward.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Have a nice day everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> EN: Even if you don’t like it, I request you to not leave flaming comments. You can politely tell me that, smut isn’t my cup of tea. Its my first try at it, so please be lenient with me.
> 
> It’s a two-short story. I’ll post the 2nd and last part today or tomorrow. Just left with the editing.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
